Somnus
by HopeCBHH
Summary: Garde La tête Haute Mon Fils


_Insomnia capital du Lucis, connue pour être la résidence de la famille royal, Lucis Caelum ._

_La puissante famille qui y règnent depuis des temps anciens, protégeant les habitants avec un bouclier tout autour de la capital grâce au Roi actuel, Régis Lucis Caelum tirant son pouvoir du cristal pour pourvoir maintenir cette protection, mais il faut croire que cette protection a un prix, prendre toute la puissance d'une vie d'un humain un cadeau empoisonné des dieux pour une tel chose tuant le roi a petit feu, le vieillissant très vite, plus que la normal, le réduisant alors a une personne au cheveux grisé. _

_Cependant ce doux roi était en guerre avec un pays lointain , le Nifelheim, pays ou la technologie y est maitre, robots, drone tout y était construit pour gagné une guerre datant d'il y a fort longtemps._

_Mais revenons a plus « joyeux » son fils quant à lui était un être assez particulier, jeune homme de vingt ans , vivant dans un appartement royal dans la ville sous sa demande en voulant être éloignée le plus possible du palais en se prenant assez souvent la tête avec son père étant de nature sang chaud et buter, il n'écoutait donc jamais son père en refusant son statut et le détestant au plus haut point._

_ Celui-ci justement était sur son canapé regardant les information avec son meilleure ami Prompto Argentum, lui aussi âgée du même âge que le prince ayant été dans les mêmes écoles avant de pouvoir prétendre de devenir garde royal, ce qui fut dur pour lui avant d'y arriver, se retrouvant le plus jeune de sa promotion._

_Les yeux rivés sur la télévision, les deux amis regardèrent la journaliste commenter le traiter de paix du Nilfelheim et le Lucis , un évènement fort en émotion pour les habitants et d'autre plus virulent n'acceptant pas ce traité avec un regard froid, pancarte lever ou l'on pouvait voir des insultes et des menaces contre le pays ne l'acceptant pas._

_—-/_

_Le dit prince avait fermer les yeux depuis une bonne heure en écoutant son meilleur ami fredonner une douce mélodie qu'il appréciait particulièrement, celle-ci l'aidait depuis longtemps a se poser sans penser juste se reposer._

_Le blond pris soudainement la parole en voyant son ami somnoler en remarquant son téléphone afficher le nom de « Le Vieux » qui appelait déjà depuis un moment._

_« Noct, Ignis essaie de t'appeler déjà depuis un moment tu devrais répondre c'est surement urgent »_

_Se frottant l'arrière de la tête, le tireur regarda Noctis se redresser en faisant craquer son dos dans un soupire en prenant son téléphone remarquant que effectivement Ignis devait appeler depuis un moment ._

_« Il est chiant. »_

_Ledit prince répondit a l'appelle de son conseiller en éloignant son oreille._

_« Noctis Lucis Caelum sort immédiatement de chez toi je suis en bas prend des affaires a toi et Promp, mais… »_

_Se faisant prendre son téléphone des mains une voix plus grave fis son apparition au bout du fils en gueulant d'une voix puissante._

_« Prends seulement ton cul royal ! et celui de blondit illico ! »_

_Entendant le bip sonore Noctis fit signe a Prompto de le suivre en prenant sa veste et celle de ledit Blondit en mettant ses chaussures en descendant le plus lentement possible, cependant ce fut de courte durée en voyant les gens affolé courir sous des rafale de balle des magitek, comprenant assez vite la situation le blond tira son meilleur ami en courant vers la voiture royale, ouvrant a la voler la porte en y jetant le Noireau ignorant ces injures en refermant la porte une fois monter._

_Faisant signe au chauffeur, celui- ci démarra en trombe en se dirigeant vers la porte de la ville en esquivant les habitants et les gens qui se battaient sur la route. Se retrouvant secouer sur la route du aux virage prise part Ignis, le prince se tenait comme il pouvait en regardant par la fenêtre le massacre, son palais en feu , sa vrai maison ou s'y trouvait son père, mais ses penser fut de courte durée avant de voir une sorte de statut se dresser juste devant eux, une reine du lucis se disait-il avant que Gladiolus ne dise au tireur de se la fermer en parlant a Noctis ._

_ « L'ancien mur… moi qui croyait jamais le voir bah putain que je suis pas déçus de la voir malgré le brodel… »_

_Choquer était le mot sauf pour Ignis qui , du rétroviseur pouvait voir son visage devenue refermer en réussissant sa fuite et celle de ses compagnons de route._

——/

_Se garant sur le coté le stratège regarda le prince pale , l'avant bras contre son ventre en ayant surement des nausées a cause de sa conduite. La voiture était silencieuse, le tireur quand a lui avait vite compris la situation en voyant le visage de Ignis vers Noctis, quand au bouclier il était sortit prendre l'air en laissant la porte ouverte._

_Prenant une respiration, Ignis parla avec une voix étonnamment calme ce qui choqua un peu le prince en relevant sa tête vers son interlocuteur._

_« Noct…baissant un peu la tête le stratège réfléchissait avec rapidité pour annoncé la nouvelle a Noctis étant le principale concerné . Ecoute, si l'ancien mur a été actionner cela voulait dire que… Que le roi n'est plus de ce monde, Noctis ton père est mort, ce qui fait de toi le nouveau roi… »_

_Écoutant son ami le visage du Nouveau roi se décomposa lentement en assimilant les information, empirant son état, l'annonce de la mort de son père qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis deux jours, ce fut comme une masse sur sa tête fermant les yeux avant d'ouvrir la porte de la voiture en sortant de celle-ci avec difficultés, en entendant a peine son meilleur ami arriver en posant sa mains dans son dos en murmurant des mot incompressible pour lui, ni son deuxième garde qui quant à lui était rester contre la voiture en laissant Prompto gérer la situation._

————()————

_Suite bientôt ? si vous voulez _


End file.
